Mario Kart Love
by TrimbyJean
Summary: One-Shot. Rachel comes to terms with something about Puck and sings a song for him in Glee, but it isn't what he thought it would be. Established Puckleberry, post Mash-Up.


**Summary:** Rachel comes to terms with Puck's love of all things Mario, and surprises him with a song.

**Inspiration:** Inspired by a surprise song that my best friend got me hooked on. I changed the wording a bit to suit the fact that Rachel's singing it (it's traditionally a guy song) but just couldn't resist ^.^

*So, first update in a few days… Sorry, but it's been so crazy lately, trying to fall into a rhythm with school and work. I'll get better, I promise, and pretty soon there'll be Puckleberry all the time! Anyway, hope you guys like this! It's established Puckleberry, post Mash-Up. They never broke up (my fondest dream, actually. In my dreams, the bleacher scene ends waaayyy better)

**Rating:** M, just in case Puck's mouth is bad (like always)

**DISCLAIMED**

**~~~~Annndddd…. ACTION!~~~~**

Rachel sat next to Puck in Glee as he talked with Mike and Matt about something or other. Even though his attention was on the two jocks in front of him, he was slumped in his seat, his left arm thrown over the back of her chair and his body close to hers. His legs were splayed out in a lazy fashion, and his right one jostled up and down as he spoke. Rachel leaned in a bit closer to him and put her head on his shoulder. Out of the corner of her eye, she caught his smile and returned it with one of her own. She loved that she could make him smile.

It had been two months since their almost break-up on the bleachers, and Rachel was so glad that it hadn't ended the way she thought it would. Not only did she have Noah, but she didn't harbor any feelings for Finn anymore. She felt lighter now that she wasn't always pining after him, and she smiled more. She had also toned down her crazy. Not too much (the Glee club still needed her obviously superior knowledge of all things show choir to survive) but enough that everyone was warming to her. A couple weeks ago, Kurt and Mercedes had invited her shopping, and Tina and Artie sat with her in chemistry. Even Quinn was being nicer to her, now that the blonde girl didn't see her as a threat for Finn's attention. Santana was the only one who hadn't changed, but Noah told her not to stress about it, since it was most likely due to "losing the only good lovin' she'd ever get, babe. Satan'll just have to live with the fact that I only wanna satisfy one chick." (Rachel had turned five shades of red at that statement, making him laugh).

Mr. Schuester entered the room and everyone quieted down. Rachel immediately focused her entire being on the teacher, waiting for the right moment to interject. Recently, she and Noah had fought about something incredibly stupid (though it hadn't seemed so at the time) and even though they had made up (read: made out. He had amazing powers of persuasion), Rachel still felt silly about starting it in the first place. She had poured over the internet for hours until she found what she thought was the perfect song to convey her apology and love to her boyfriend. As Mr. Schue went to write on the board, she saw her opening. Her hand shot into the air.

"Mr. Schuester, I have something I'd like to share with the group."

**~~~GLEE!~~~**

Puck watched with equal parts amusement and fear as his girlfriend's hand flew into the air. Rach was still a bit crazy (he didn't mind, it was part of why he liked her), and considering they had only just patched things up after an insane (stupid) fight, he didn't wanna think about what she wanted to "share with the group". She could be a really vicious little thing (it was kinda hot, if he was honest), so he had a right to be freaked. He watched as she stood and made her way to the front of the room, appreciating the way her pink skirt brushed her thighs (those legs were gonna kill him one day, he knew it. When Kurt and Mercedes took her shopping, he threatened them if they tried to put her in pants).

Two months. Holy shit, had it really been two months? He kept reminding himself, in case he missed something important or fucked up, but two months? He'd never done the same thing/person for two months, and here he was wrapped around Crazy Berry's cute little finger. That day on the bleachers, when he panicked at the idea of her dumping him (for Finn, no less. Fuckin' douche), he knew he couldn't let her go. He had to fuckin' tie this shit down, or else. So he did, and now here he was two months later with the hottest girlfriend in school (his opinion was the only one that mattered, fuck you very much), and he was actually gonna make it to junior year. Rach had made him get his shit together and actually go to class and do homework, but it was worth it everytime he got an A, and she squealed in delight before throwing herself on him and making out with him (Damn, he was so whipped).

He focused back on Rachel, who was smiling at everyone. "As you all know, I'm a firm believer in using music to convey emotions. Recently, Noah and I had a very big fight about something incredibly stupid. It was my fault, and although we have reconciled our differences, I still feel horribly. Therefore, I have found the perfect song to let him know exactly how sorry I am." She nodded to the band, and he almost groaned. Here it goes. She was gonna sing some sappy love song and everyone was gonna laugh and his badass status would be gone (Just because he had Rachel didn't mean he was gonna stop being a BAMF). He steeled himself for the worst, but was surprised at what he heard instead.

_I'll be your princess, and you'll be my toad_

_Follow behind me on Rainbow Road_

_Protect me from red shells wherever we go, you promise_

He knew this song. Mike had found this shit on YouTube and forwarded him the link. Puck had loved it instantly (he wouldn't admit that, though). Mario was a BAMF, and his girl singing it? Totally fuckin' hot.

_No one will touch us if we pick up a star_

_And if you spin out, you can ride in my car_

_When we slide together, we generate sparks _

_In our wheels and our hearts_

_And the finish line_

_Is just around the bend_

_I'll pause this game, so our love will never end_

_Let's go again_

Puck wanted to laugh, not because it was funny but because his girl had found the most badass song possible to sing to him (about love. He could think of a few about something else he'd love for her to sing). He finally noticed that her skirt and top were pink like Princess Peach's, and that she was looking only at him when she sang. He wanted to pick her up, throw her over his shoulder, and find some janitor's closet to lock them in so that he could thank her for this (he filed that away for later). Instead, he stood up, made his way to her, and took the second verse.

**The blue shell is coming, so I'll go ahead**

**If you hang behind, it'll hit me instead**

**But never look back, 'cuz I'm down but not dead**

**I'll catch up to you**

**Don't worry about Bowser or DK**

**Just eat this glowing mushroom and they'll fade away**

She was beaming at him now, standing inches from him and grinning that "I just won a Tony" grin and looking at him with love in her big brown eyes. Not for the first time, Puck realized he might just be in love with this tiny Jewish diva, and as they finished the song together, he decided to do something about it.

_**And the finish line**_

_**Is just around the bend**_

_**I'll pause this game**_

_**So our love will never end**_

_**Oh, the finish line**_

_**Is just around the bend**_

_**I'll pause this game**_

_**So our love will never end**_

_**Let's go again**_

They ended on the same note and as everyone cheered, he lifted her up and kissed her. She laughed and protested ("Noah, we're in public!") but he didn't stop kissing her until Mr. Schue cleared his throat and asked them to sit back down.

"Babe," He said, when they were seated in the back row again and Mr. Schue was talking about country music, "That was the most badass thing ever. Seriously, it was so hot."

"Well, I simply wanted to let you know that I was wrong to yell at you and say that you loved Mario more than me. Obviously, that's untrue." She leaned in close and smiled shyly at him. "Would you teach me how to play?"

Grinning like the cat that ate the bird, he slung an arm around her shoulders and pulled her so close she was practically on his lap. "I'd love to, baby. I'd love to."

**~~~GLEE!~~~**

**So, in case you didn't know, the song is ****Mario Kart Love Song****. I can't remember off the top of my head who it's by, but it's a really cute song. Check it out if you can, and I hope you liked my quick little one-shot!**


End file.
